Emery Schaub (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Mrs. Schaub (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Morganton, North Carolina; Camp Hammond, Camp HAMMER | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 202 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Former fry cook | Education = Avengers Academy, 50-State Initiative | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Morganton, North Carolina | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Steve Uy | First = Avengers: The Initiative #13 | HistoryText = Early Life Emery Schaub was employed as a fry cook in Morganton, North Carolina, through unknown means, he gained complete invulnerability and was drafted into the Initiative program taking the name Boulder 50-State Initiative He was taken to Camp Hammond, there, he was met with mixed reactions from his fellow new recruits, who found his fan-boyishness somewhat obnoxious. He was often looked down upon by the staff, especially Taskmaster, who he rubbed the wrong way as while power of total invulnerability was impressive and he was an enthusiastic and dedicated trainee, his lack of physical strength, skill, and wits make him an inappropriate candidate for the superhero program. Much to the frustration of Taskmaster, no amount of training improves Schaub's physical strength and no amount of discipline modifies his behavior or attitude. As a direct consequence of his powers, any kind of punishment was completely ineffectual. Due to this he is given the nickname "Butterball". Following a press conference where Prodigy un-enthusiastically declared his backing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Prodigy led his fellow new recruits, Schaub included, on an unauthorized trip off base using Schaub as a human shield in order to escape. While the other members of the group went skinny-dipping, Sunstreak made a pass on Schaub. Because Sunstreak's heat generating powers prevent her from close contact with others but Schaub's powers mean he is completely unaffected by heat, an intimate relationship was possible. Schaub, however, due to his inability to physically feel anything anymore as a side effect of his powers, becomes upset after Sunstreak's advances fail to aroused him. He flees in frustration. On his way back to the base, Schaub was met by the staff members who had gone out after the missing recruits. Much to the surprise of his teammates, who were afraid Schaub would squeal them, Schaub took the entire blame for the incident. He explained his riding on the car hood by claiming he had put a brick on the gas pedal. Just then, four super-villains attacked in an attempt to kill Taskmaster, but the Initiative won handily when Mauler tried to take Schaub hostage and threatened to kill him, unaware of of his invulnerability, which the instructors demonstrated by firing without concern at them. After the group returned to the base, it was decided that, due to Schaub's inability to increase his strength, he couldn't be taught any effective fighting skills and would have to be washed out of the program. War Machine assured him full Registration privileges. On his way out, Constrictor and Taskmaster, in a thank-you for his help against the villains, posed for a picture that made it appear as if Schaub had beaten both of them unconscious. He posted this picture in his room and told his mother that Camp Hammond was the best time of his life. Shadow Initiative After Norman Osborn took control of the Initiative, Schaub is recruited into the Shadow Initiative. They are sent to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone to fight Blastaar and his forces. The team was under the command of Henry Peter Gyrich is made up of expendable super-powered beings. This, so the more valued members of the Initiative are not slain in a brutal frontal assault. Schaub was traumatized after the deaths of Firearms,Slaughter Boy and Johnny Guitar. He then reports that half of the Heavy Mettle are either dead or incapacitated. With the assistance of Hardball, an inmate, the facility is retaken. Schaub has subsequently been referred to as a hero by Osborn and used as an every man figure for propaganda purposes by H.A.M.M.E.R. Siege Evading guards patrolling H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier, Penance managed to convince Butterball, Batwing and Bengal into helping the Avengers Resistance. Norman Osborn is defeated and Butterball and Batwing created their own team based out of Emery's hometown, tasked to replace incarcerated U-Foes. Fear Itself Butterball appears at a meeting held by Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) regarding magical hammers that have crashed to Earth. Commander Steve Rogers asked Prodigy to gather heroes on a volunteer basis to help keep the peace and lead a new Initiative where there is no forced conscription or registration. Prodigy agrees to become the leader of the new Initiative and most of the former Initiative members including Butterball gather in Washington D.C. Avengers Academy Butterball was seen among the young heroes to arrive at the new campus for Avengers Academy. Butterball is part of the new class of students when the Academy moves to the former headquarters of the West Coast Avengers. | Powers = Invulnerability: Butterball is invulnerable to numerous forms of physical harm; being shot at, blown up, burned, drowned, electrocuted, etc, along with psychic attacks, letting the affects of others powers be nullified against him. He also possesses superhuman stamina. He can run all day without breaking a sweat, albeit slowly. He once withstood being whipped with rags by Annex, Sunstreak and Prodigy while sleeping, without even waking up. | Abilities = | Strength = Weak human. | Weaknesses = As a side-effect of his invulnerability, his sense of touch is impaired. He's also "frozen" at the physical state he was in when his powers were activated, making his body incapable of losing or gaining weight or muscle mass. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina